Peeta's little Starlight
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: Starlight Mellark. Johanna Mason. They met ages ago and became best friends. What will happen when they both end up in the games together. What will Peeta think about the way Finnck Odair is with his little sister, Starlight. Will the quell be different? And how does Johanna AND Starlight both come out alive? Finnick/OC Katniss/Peeta. Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1- The reaping

70th hunger games. The reaping. District 7. Jahanna's p.o.v:

"Johanna Mason" yelled the capitol woman. I sigh. Maybe I knew that this was coming, since i have had nothing but bad luck this year. I walk to the end of my row with all eyes on me.  
As I start to walk down the isle, I hear my name being called again, only by a younger voice. A MUCH younger voice, my 6 year old sisters to be exact. "Jozi! NO!" I hear her scream. The peace keepers will keep her back and away from me. I can't see her little face because I know that I have to be strong, for her and Dad. Instead of stopping to look at her, I keep going up to the stage. Well, I guess my mother was wrong. I would get picked for the games. I am going to the games. I am not going to live to get married and have kids. I am not going to have the happy ending she always wanted me to have. I am going to die.  
As the odd woman walks over to the boy's bowl, my mind drifts to where it does every year. I silently hope she isn't in the same place I am. It has been so long since I have seen her, but I always think about her. Starlight Cherise Mellark, District 12, sister to Peeta Mellark, Jack Mellark and Karlo Mellark, daughter to Lisa Jasmine Mellark and Luke Jamie Mellark. My best friend. I met her in district 1, at Blaise's 3rd birthday party. Blaise is Starlight's cousin and my mother's best friends sisters son. I snap out of my trance when the woman reads out the boys name;

"Woody Diam"

* * *

The 70th hunger games. The reaping. District 12. Stralight's p.o.v

I go into the crowd, searching for my older and favorite brother, Peeta. There is about half an hour left before the names are reaped and I want to talk to him. This is my first year. I spot him, looking for something, probably me. "Hey! Peeta!" I yell while waving my hands. He glances up and smiles at me while he walks toward me.  
"Hey Light, you feeling better?" he asks as he hugs me. I nod into his hard chest. I take everything in. I have never realised how much I need him in my life. "Good, it's not going to be you, you know" he tells me.  
"It's possible" I tell him, looking him right into his blue eyes.  
"Whatever you say, Twinkle" he teases. Twinkle is what he always called me when I was sad. So I made a name for him too.  
"Yes Bread boy, whatever I say. Now, bow down to my greatness!" I tell him, holding back a laugh. He just starts laughing after about 3ms.  
"Places everyone!"says Effie Trinket in a jumpy, exited voice. "Now, welcome to the reaping of the 70th hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favour. Now, on with it- the girls" she walks up to the bowl, picks up a peice of paper and reads out "Victoria Chance".

Tori! No! No, no, no, no, no! "NO!" I scream. I make eye contact with Peeta, knowing that he knows what I am about to do. Tori has everything going for her. She is going to be a stylist in the capitol and all sorts. I have no idea where my life is going. Oh well, I guess I never will. "I volenteer as tribute!" I yell. 'I'm sorry Peeta, I love you' I think. I walk up to the stage where Effie stands, in pure shock. So is everyone else in the district. I look at my three older brothers standing side by side. Karlo is crying, Jack looks angry and Peeta looks... distroyed. Ripped apart kinda. To know that I have done that, and I could have not, it kills me.  
"Now, what's your name sweetie?" asks Effie.  
"S-Star- Starlight Mell- Mellark" I stumble.  
"And I bet my hat that was your sister, right?" she asks.  
"Nope" I say, giving her short answers because I dont want to talk.  
"Oh, okay, well... On with the boys!" She says, as cheerful as ever. I am glad because it would look bad if I said that Tori was just my friend, and not my best friend. That tital goes to Johanna Mason in district 7. My thoughts wonder to her for a little before Effie read the name;

"Gale Hawthrown"

* * *

Hey guys! So this is my new fanfic. I know I haven't really been updating much but on Zabini has a sister I have writers block and I am still trying to figer out what exactly to do in Fighting for my family. This is my first hunger games fanfic, of cause, Starlight is a OC. Sorry for people who like Gale, but he is going in and, well, I don't know if I should kill him or not, but if I dont then he wont love Katniss. Please review and have a look at my other fanfics! My cross over is only the charaters from HP really. I think I might do another one aswell, but not tonight. It will be Katniss' sister(OC) and Peeta. In that one, Katniss will probably end up with Gale. In this one, sorry for people who like Finnie, but it is Finnck and Starlight. Please review to let me know if I should continue this. Or any of my fanfics, I only have a few reviews! I hoped you liked it!  
I don't own the hunger games, but I DO own Starlight! Ha! Suzanne Collins, didn't think of that one, did yah! Yay! Sorry, this is my frist proper OC. I am so happy, I thought it would be worse than this!  
Love from  
ELZY XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2- Good-byes

70th hunger games. District 12. Starlight's P.O.V. Justice building.

I am here, sitting on a sofa in the middle of the room. I recognize the material as velvet. Yet again, I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about how my life is going to change. And end, sooner than I wanted, no, expected it to. No, I should be thinking about something else. I should be thinking about Peeta. How I practically just ripped him apart, just by saying a few words. I just basically asked the capitol to kill me. And by doing that, I asked them to kill Peeta also.  
The doors open, and they walk in. First is Peeta. My big, brave brother, Peeta Mellark. He would of had more chance in this than me. He's older, stronger, smarter, and everything I ever wanted to be. I stand up as he makes is way over to me, and I see my other brothers, Jack and Karlo, enter the room. Peeta wraps his arms tightly around me to hug me, and I do the same to him. This is probably the last time I will ever I see him... His blue eyes, his blond hair, his.. everything. It hurts me to know that I will never see this again, but I refuses to cry. I refuses to let the capitol get to me. To hurt me. I refuses to be one more piece of their games. And I refuses to hurt Peeta by getting hurt myself. Jack and Karlo join our hug, and we just stay silent. It feels like hours, but it's not. It can't be. We only have 3 minutes. I need to talk to them. The only thing is, I don't know what to say. Luckily Peeta always does, and he speaks first.  
"You have to try Star, Please, try! Please! Don't give up! You can't give up!" he tells me after we pull away from each other and he Kneels down to my height. I have tears in my eyes, and he has tears streaming down his face. But we both need to be strong, and if not for ourselves, but for each other. All I can do is nod, knowing that if I open my mouth, that would break me. "No! No nodding! Promise Starlight!" he begs.  
"I-I- Ipromise"I say quickly, trying not to cry. It fails. Yet again, I think, or hope, that more people will see me, and the only person that can tell if I have been crying is Peeta. That is after the redness has gone and swelling has calmed down. That's because Peeta is the only person I let myself cry in front of. Because I trust him most. Because I know he loves me. Because he was there for me when no one else was. Or maybe because... well... he was just Peeta. I don't know.  
The next thing we know, peacekeepers are coming in to take them all out. All away from me. Forever. Jack and Karlo smile sadly at me.  
"Good luck Star" Jack says as he gives me a hug and walks out, wiping tears from his face as he walks through the door.  
"Bye Star, you can do it baby" Karlo tries to reassure me. I nod stiffly and he gives me a fast peck on the cheek as he fallows Jack out of the door, emotionless. Well, I never really liked him either.  
But now, I turn to Peeta. This is the hardest good-bye I have ever had to face. How do you say good-bye to someone who knows you better than you do? Impossible, right? That's what I thought, but the big guys in big suits looked like they were about to drag him out. He sighed.  
"I'll see you again, Twinkle, when you come back, you know, alive, from the capitol... Do what ever it takes, just come back" and with that, the peacekeepers pick him up. "I LOVE YOU STARLIGHT!" he yells as they take him out. I sit there. I had to try. If not for me, for Peeta. But then, Gale was there. And the careers. They are probably all ten time the size of me. But, like I said, I will try. For Peeta.  
After 5 minuets, a girl comes in. I don't really know her. I think her name is Katniss Everdeen. I remember it because dad was in love with her mother before. And she trades at the hob. We have only spoken a few words, so why has she come to see me? She's been crying, I know that, but that might be because it's her- GALE! That's why. She walks over to me and I stand. "Um. I-I'm sorry" she says.  
"Why are you sorry? I volunteered, it's my fault" I tell her, sternly. "I'm sorry about Gale. I know you two were close..." I mutter. She shakes her head.  
"Not as close as you and Peeta" she says. I laugh a little.  
"That's because he's my brother" I tell her.  
"Oh... listen-" I know what she's going to say.  
"I'll try to get him to the final 8, but I already promised Peeta that I'd try. He's what, 15, and I'm 12. I have no idea wha-"  
"I've seen you hunt. You have a good aim, your strong, fast, smart. You have everything it takes to win this thing!" she tells me.  
"Well, maybe that's what you think, but I dont! Think about it, Katniss! I am half the size of most of them probably!" she doesn't say anything after that, not for a while anyway. Maybe because she know's that I am right.  
"Sorry... well... good luck, yeah" she said.  
"Thanks" is all I say, and then she walks out. Once again, I sit there. I know I'm not that popular but, I thought more people other that my family wanted to see me. Speaking of my family, where the hell if my father? I don't care about my mother, but I thought my father loved me? Then, the door opened. There he is with a bag. My father.  
"Hey Princess" he says, pulling me into a hug. Then I smell it- Cheese buns. YAY! I pull away and bat my eye lashes.  
"Daddy, are those for me?" I ask with a sweet voice. He chuckles and nods.  
"I...I know these are your favorite .. I thought that they might not have these at the capitol... But... but your coming back, but these are just to last you... maybe if the games go on for a while, then, then we can send you a some through Haymitch. Your going to have to stop calling him 'The drunk guy who lived in the seam before he won the hunger games' you know? Your coming back though. And we're going to go to the medow and mess around there, you know, like we used to when you were little..." he says. I just hug him. Next to Peeta, he is the best family member I have. I am so glad he doesn't work in the mines either. I would never want to lose him, or Peeta. This is just a few reasons why I am so glad that we own the bakery. No going down and risking your life. Apart from that, our district is classed as 'safe' I guess. Well, I guess that is what our district is like- District 12, where you can starve to death in safety. Dad and me just hang on to each other for a while, but then the peacekeepers come back in. Dad pulls away and looks me in the eyes. I smile a little. Mellark eyes. Blue, shining blue. We all have them apart from mother. This nearly makes me cry... Why am I so emotional today? Oh yeah, that's right! I'm walking into a death sentence.  
"I love you daddy" I tell him. He cries into my hair. I hate this. I hate saying good-bye to the people I love. I hate it I hate it I hate them! I hate the stupid bloody idiotic bonkers wrong blood-thirsty capitol!  
"I love you too, Starlight... Be good, yeah. Try hard. Keep your head down. Just... try for us, yeah? Try to get home baby girl" he says. Peacekeepers come in and my father gives me the bag. He gives me one last kiss on the forehead and walks out. I sit down, trying to take everything in. I woke up, I worked at the bakery from 8-10am and then me and my brothers went to the square. I met up with Tori and then I found Peeta. Then I went to like up with the 12's and then Tori was picked then I volunteered and then I promised Peeta that I'd try and then I promised Katniss that I'd try to get Gale into the final eight... Gosh, I have some work to do! 1- Get Gale to trust me 2- Learn how to use a weapon other than a bow and arrow 3- Learn hand to hand battle 4- Not feel bad about killing someone. I think that's it- No! 5- Learn my enemies weaknesses Yeah, that's just about it. I think. Probably not, but that's all I can think of now. Soon, I am going to be on a train. A train to the capitol. To my death. And there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing no one can do about it. Peeta can't save me now. No one can...  
Then, Tori walks in. I almost forgot about her. I stand up and we walk to each other. We just cling to each other. "Why... It was meant to be me Star! Your an idiot! Why!" she says, over and over. I can tell that she is crying. I know that I can't. I can't show them how weak I can be. I pull away.  
"Listen to me Tori. I couldn't just let you die! Your going to see the capitol, anyway. Your going to work there... It's better than me. Stuck at the bakery all my life. Never going anywhere to far from the lake..." I say. She smiles. The lake is where we hunt. We refuse to go to far from there. It's our special place. My dad took us there when we was little. He taught us how to swim there. I always wanted to take Peeta, but he always said that he didn't want to run into Katniss. I was never meant to know, but when he mumbles her name in his sleep, it's a bit obvious.  
"But, no, no,nononononono! This wasn't meant to happen! Agh! Star! Please! Don't go!" she begs me. I shake my head, and like on cue, peacekeepers come in to take Tori away. That's all. That was my final good-bye.

* * *

70th Hunger Games. District 7. Johanna Mason's p.o.v.

I can't believe this! I mean- I can't even start to explain how mad I am! I just wanna-  
"Jozi! Don't go! Don't leave me!" yells my little sister as she swings her arms around my legs. I peel her off of me and tooty down to her little level.  
"Listen, Saff- I'm gonna be alright!" I lie to her with a big smile on my face. No 6 year old should have to watch their older sister die a horrid, gruesome death because of the games. "I will be back home in a blink of an eye, and we'll be in victor's village and we can have movie nights as often as you want instead of once a year!" I tell hear. I give her a little squeeze and stand up to look at my father. He cant make eye contact with me and I know why. My mother went into the games.  
"Just... get an axe Jo... make some allies, but split up in the final 8..." And with that, he drags my little sister out. I know it's hard on him, and he is trying not to show me how much he is hurting. I respect him for that- because i love him.  
I know that no one else will want to see me. I'm not very liked. I wonder if they will let me call district 12 to talk to Starlight...

* * *

Hey! This is chapter two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and fallowed. I hope you like this. I am going to try and do the games in Starlight's pov and Johanna's, but then it's just gonna be Starlight's. Maybe Finnicks and Peeta's too. Next chapter, will they find out, or will they have to wait until the capitol? What will their reactions be? What will they do? hahahaha! I know!:P ;) Oh, and guess what? I won the writing competition at school! :D I told my friend that I wouldn't, and she was like 'You might though El' and omg you should have seen her smirk! It was really funnt, and now she brags how she was right lol :P Hey- I have to put up wiv her in Paris lol :D- I love you really Cherise:P  
Anyways, Guys xoxo Thank you for all the reviews and yes- I am still jumping and screaming and crying:) I love reviews :P  
Love From,  
ELZY XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3- Finding out the mentor?

Chapter 3- Mentors and Finding out.  
Starlight

The car ride to the train station is silent. There is nothing to say, really. Effie is the one to break the silence, but neither me nor Gale listen to her. She blabbers on about how much we are going to love to capitol, but I dont think either of us believe it. It frightens me. To know that certain things are going to happen to me and what I am leaving behind. We get to the train station and see all the photographers from the capitol there. I keep an emotionless face, trying my best to show that I am strong- I have to be strong. I made a promise, and I am going to live on that promise until I come out- Dead or Alive. No matter what- I am going to do my best.

Effie leads us onto the train and shows us our rooms. She says we can do any thing we want, and that's where i get a sense of freedom. But that came crashing down once I remember the situation we are in. But either way I will be free- Dead I will be free from the living, free from the horror and free from reality. Living I will be free from the games, free from starvation and free from fear- I would be fearless. Effie says that she will call us when food is ready and to prepare as we will be meeting our 'mentor' then. Who is our mentor? No one ever explained to me about that. Sure, I have heard my father talking to Peeta, Rye and Wheat about it, but never me. I have heard him say things about me like 'Star has the most chance of earning the mentors trust, but you know why' or 'She'd get on with the mentor easily, he'll love her- if he stays sober for long enough' and stuff like that. I have a feeling about who he is- maybe a past victor- _The _past victor. The one my mother hates so much, we cant say his name (Well, we can't say Mrs Everdeen's either, but still). I think that he is my godfather. The one that my father used to talk about- he was brave and cunning, determined and most of all, loyal to his friends and family. But than bad things happened to him and he turned to alcohol. Dad said that the only way we could stop him drinking was by dad going around in the morning and saying that he was bringing me over later that day. Once, he was sober for a whole week because dad was busy and he had to look after me for 4 days. Apparently, he was the one who taught me to walk and talk. My first smile was for him and my first laugh too. He used to be my favorite person until I was 3. That day- the one we stopped talking to him- was the worst ever. Dad took me to his place and he was drunk. I ran up to him because he was crying and I wanted to hug him. He pushed me and called me stupid, saying that I will never know half of what he has been through. That's all I can really remember about him. A part of me wants it to be him, so we can make up, considering I have always wanted to. Then a part of me doesn't. What if he still hates me?

I sigh as I look around my cabin. It is nice- one of the nicest things I have ever seen. The colors are magnificent, and they reminds me of Peeta so much it hurts. He would of loved it, his eyes would be wide with amazement. I think of the wonders that he could of painted if he had all these colors. He will, if I win. I will buy him all the colors in the world. I take my reaping dress off and fold it neatly. I go into the draws that Effie mention held clothes and got out a pair of leggings and a dress-top - like something I would wear if we knew the mayor was coming into the bakery or for the victors tour. I get changes when I look into the corner and see a pink guitar- like the one Peeta taught me how to play. I pick it up and strum it lightly. It sounds like the one that I am used to. I think back to the song I was writing, then realize something. I put my songbook in the pocket of my dress before we left! I pull it out and start to play the tune. Then I started to sing:

Before I fall  
too fast  
Kiss me quick  
but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet,  
keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful  
moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my  
sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart  
won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do

And thats all I got so far. Maybe I can finish it before the games? I wanna add more to the last verse. I know it isn't about anyone in particular but it was the kind of relationship that i wanted when I am older...

* * *

I just mess about with the guitar for a while. I come up with some more lyrics and stuff. I snoop around the draws for a while until I get bored, and I notice a drawing pad with pencils and crayons and a few black pens to outline things and that. Drawing is kinda a family trait. I draw a few things, like the district 12 symbol, my name in fancy letters, bread (I got board) and then, I draw me and Peeta. I draw us in the meadow, the one place we could be ourselves. We would spend hours out there, surrounded in roses and daisies and sunflowers and Primroses and all sorts of other flowers. We are smiling at each other, with his arms wrapped around my shoulders hugging me and we are letting ourselves be free...

There is a knock on the door as soon as I finish outlining us. I dont do the flowers, because there are so many of them. I tell the person to come in and it turns out to be Effie. She can be nice, I guess. "Your mentor would like to talk to you and Gale, is that alright?" she asks in a kind, soft voice, not like the one she uses to draw the names out or anything like that.  
"Why are you being so... nice to me... your not like this with anyone else... not with Gale.." I question sternly. She sighs and sits next to me on my bed.  
"You know, I asked for 12... because I don't like people your age going in... and the fact that you volunteered..." she looks blown away, but i know that she is also speaking the truth. "Who is that person with you?" she questions, nodding slightly towards the drawing.  
"My brother, Peeta. He is the youngest, but he is a year older than me" I explain.  
"It's good- you have a rare talent" She housts herself up and offers her hands to help me up. "I am rooting for you, Starlight. I hope you win and not just because your from the district i work with. Because you deserve it. You have real bravery, the kind i hardly see from people in 12. You, your different. You give me hope" I take her hand. I trust her. I am touched by her words, because no one but Peeta has ever said anything like that to me... Together we walk out of the door and down the corrior, our pace set the same. We walk into a room with a small t.v on the wall, a big table with a bowl of fruit in the middle and four chairs around it. I was right. It is Uncle Hay- Haymitch I mean. He is talking to Gale in a serious tone, with a bottle of liqueur in front of him. Effie clears her throat for us to be noticed. Uncle Hay (Okay, I don't care what he did, I know him as Uncle Hay- always have, always will) looks up and his clouded eyes seem to un-cloud and soften.  
"Star? Starlight Mellark?" he asks me in a soft voice, so soft you would of thought he was putting a baby to sleep. I nod. His face is full of emotion but the first thing he does is holds his bottle in the air. An avox comes in to refill it but he stops them. "No" he tells the avox sternly "I don't want any of that crap as long as my little girl is here". The avox nods and takes the bottle away. Uncle Hay stands up and holds his arms out. I grin widly and run and jump into his arms. He spins me around in the air and we laugh. When he puts me down, he hugs me so tightly that I fear I may not breathe.  
"Uncle..Hay...Need...breathe...oxygen..." i splatter out. He lets go of me.  
"Sorry Star..." he turns me around and kneels down to my height. "My, my- haven't you grown?" I giggle and nod at this.  
"2 ft!" I say cheerily. He sits me on his lap like he used to and we just talk about random things, catching up on each others life. I know he hasn't had much to drink, by the smell of his breath. Food comes in and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. Gale probably has never seen this sort of food, or even close, being from the seam. We eat for a while, but I eat slower than everyone else. I want to try everything, and Daddy told me that the faster you eat, the faster you fill up. Still, I am full after a while. The t.v comes on and i guess that it is a recap of the reapings. We go and sit on the sofa. I sit in between uncle hay and effie and Uncle Hay puts his arm around me and I cuddle up to him. I dont notice most people, the only district i really ever notice is 7. That's because of Johanna. Finally District 7 comes on. The escort looks worse than Effie, with such bright colors that they blind your eyes. I have a dislike for her strait away. She walks over to the girls bowl and pulls put a name. When she reads it, my head feels dizzy. "no...no...nonono!" I keep repeating. This can't be happening. Never would I have thought this would happen.

I am now going into the games with my best friend, Johanna Mason.

* * *

Johanna

The tribute train is alright i guess. I get changed out of my reaping dress and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I just sit around for a while. I notice that there is a guitar in the corner and I think of Starlight. When I last saw her, Peeta was teaching her to play. I bet she is amazing at it now.

Dinner is sooner than I would of hoped, but I am looking forward to seeing who got picked out of 12. I know it wont be Starlight because she is only twelve and her name is in there once. Still, I want to know if her brothers are in there. She really loves them a lot.

We eat for a while and then the t.v comes on. My brain doesn't really focus until District 11 but I know ruffly how my competitors advance. Most of them are bigger and stronger than me. A lot of them look sneaky. But not as sneaky as me. District 12 comes on and the escort has to rile them up. I see Star standing in the back row, where the 12 year old girls stand. She is easily pointed out because of her dark hair while the girls around her have blond. A name is called out but I dont catch it. Starlight's face goes into an instant panic and she does the one thing I had hoped she did not have the courage to- She volunteers.

* * *

Hey. So, i think this might be the longest chapter I have ever done! I actually like the way that this chapter worked out. Now, one of my friends has asked me when is Starlight going to meet Finnick... I have planned this... you do not find out! haha! Thank you to those who reviewed and please review this chapter. Sorry it took a while.  
Love Yah,  
ELZY XOXO


End file.
